Realizing
by addictedtoscandal
Summary: Fitz realizes that there is an attraction between he and his wife.


Fitz's POV

It's around ten at night Mellie's in the shower. I really need to get in there and use the restroom. I know her schedule by hand and she's typically a shower in the morning type of person so it's weird for her to be in there this late. I remember quite a few years back, when were happily married, we used to shower together in the mornings before heading to work, scrubbing each others bodies and stealing kisses in between rinses…my how things have changed. I don't want to disturb her but I really need to get in there and brush my teeth so I can head to bed. I walk into the steamy bathroom and before I can even close the door she's calling out to me

"Fitz?" She says. Who else would it be, Mells? I think to myself.

"Sorry," I say, "I just need to brush my teeth."

She's apprehensive before replying, "Oh…okay"

I put the toothpaste on my toothbrush before shoving it into my mouth. In the reflection of the mirror I see something I haven't seen in months…the outline of her perfect body. Wow. I know that our relationship is nowhere near where it should be, but at the end of the day I'm still a man and she's still a woman. A gorgeous one at that. I think about what I'd be doing right now if this was 6 years ago and we were still a young couple in love. I'd probably spit this toothpaste out, strip off my clothes, and head in right after her, virile and ready as ever. The thought puts a strain on my groin and I realize I'm aroused. I try my best to continue to brush my teeth and stop thinking about her in that way but I can't help it. I see her start to pour soup on the pink loofa that's always hanging from the shower rack and I know what's coming next. Before I know it she's rubbing it on over every curve of her body. Her breasts, arms, legs, and most sensitive areas-no part of her goes untouched. What I'd give to be that loofa, I think. Wait. What? What am I thinking? I continue brushing my teeth and avoid looking at her again in the mirror. I can tell she's almost done with her shower, probably waiting for me to leave so she can step out and begin to dry herself off. I spit out the toothpaste and rinse my mouth before heading to bed. I'm still hard. Gosh, I'm almost ashamed at that, but should I be? She is my wife after all. I'm allowed to be aroused by her. I'm not breaking any vows by doing so, if anything I'm keeping them. I climb into bed and decide to try reading the book I have on my nightstand to take my mind off of this slight bulge in my pants.

I'm about five pages in when Mellie comes walking into the bedroom in nothing other than a silk teddy. Not a slutty, lacy, provocative one, but her typical light pink satin one that hits her curves perfectly. It hangs right above her knees. I've seen her in it nearly a million times. But for some reason seeing her in it this time arouses me even more than the shower scene. I try my best to hide the tent in my pants with my book. God, Fitz. Get a grip on your hormones. You aren't a teenage boy and this isn't your first time in the back of your dad's mustang. She gives me a slight smile as she crawls into bed beside me. She smells good. Just like she always does. That elegant and sexy scent that is ever so Mellie.

"You okay?" She asks me.

"Yeah, just tired," I say.

"Me too. I think I'm gonna try to get some sleep. Night, Fitz."

"Night, Mells." I reply. She stares at me for a few seconds before rolling over and going to sleep. I shouldn't have said that. I haven't called her Mells in I don't know how long. I used to do it all the time when we were happy…

I close the book and turn off the lamp beside me. I turn onto my side in the opposite direction she's facing. We spend about five minutes in the dark before she rolls over. She's facing my back now. We're about two feet about apart but I can feel her breath on the back on my neck. There's that feeling in my groin again. I shouldn't do this but I turn around and face her. Her eyes are on me and I'm staring right back. Seems like forever since we've made eye contact like this. "I thought you were tired?" she asks.

"I am, but I guess I just have a lot on my mind." I stare at her perfectly full, pout lips and I think about kissing her. I almost do in that second. The soft tone of her voice and this vulnerable state that we're in tempts me.

She speaks again. "Okay, well…" before she can finish my lips are on her. My hand is at the side of her face and I'm sucking her mouth with mine. She puts her hand on my chest and starts to push me away. "Fitz…what was that?" She asks me in her still soft voice. She isn't angry with me. She should be but she isn't.

"I don't know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It just happened. Mellie, you have to believe me, I am so sorry." And then she's kissing me again. Soft at first. It's gentle. I stick my tongue out almost as a welcome gesture. She accepts it and by now our tongues are sliding together. I'm on top of her now. Her legs wrapped around my waist. I can't believe I haven't been in this position with her since Teddy was conceived. That seems like so long ago. I pull back from the kiss and press our foreheads together. We don't have to speak. She knows what I'm asking just by the eye contact we're making. She starts to nod. "Say it," I say.

"Yes, Fitz," she breathes.

And by then I'm forcing my mouth onto her again. It's teeth and tongue and everything. She's everything. I rub my groin against her most sensitive area and she moans. "Mmmm," and at that I lose it. It's like everything in me is on fire. I have to be inside of her now. I put my hand in between us and start to rub her over her panties. Lacy and soft pink-to match her night gown. At that I remember how sensitive Mellie is. She puts on this hard facade with the rest of the world, like she's tough and can handle anything, but I know her. And this side of her is sweet and moist and innocent. I push her panties to the side and dip my fingers into her wetness. "Ahhh," she cries out.

"Say my name," I tell her as she tries to rub herself against my hand. She's hesitant at first. I think she's scared to be this intimate with me. "Say my name, Mells."

"Fitz, please," she whimpers. Once I hear this I start completely remove her panties and I don't know how but we manage to get my boxers off in the process.

"Take your shirt off," she tells me, and I rip it off from behind.

"Your nightgown," I comment as I help her remove it. She isn't wearing a bra and with her panties off she's naked in front of me for the first time in months. She's nervous, I can tell. She has no reason to be, I mean the woman is stunning.

I position myself in front of her wet heat and she takes in a deep breath. I put my hand on her face and look into her eyes. "You're beautiful," I say as I enter her. She's warm and tight. How after three kids she manages to stay this way is beyond me, but she's perfect. Us together feels perfect. I don't feel like I'm making love to a woman I pretend to hate during all hours of the day. I feel as if I'm making love to my wife. The Mellie my 28 year old self fell in love with. Wait, did I just say making love? Is that what this is?

"Fitz, move. Please." She says. And I do. Slow at first, but then I feel the need to speed up. She needs me to. We get a rhythm going and I know that I'm close already, but I have to make this last. For her. She deserves it. "Mellie, wait," I say.

"What? What is it?"

"Nothing. I just don't want this to be over with in five seconds. Come here." I say. I roll her over onto her side and position myself behind her. I enter her. We're spooning now. The last I recall this is her favorite position. I start out with slow and deep stokes. Nearly all the way out and then I push myself back into her walls. She loves this. I can tell she's fighting screaming out. She's biting her lip to prevent the moan she's holding back.

"Don't hold back," I tell her.

"Ahhhh," she moans and pushes her ass against me. I almost come at this. I wasn't expecting that. I reach my right hand into her hair and get a loose grip on it so I can have access to her neck. I start my assault there while still going with my slow and deep pace.

"Fitz, more," she tells me.

"Okay, honey," I say as I reach around with my left hand and start to play with her bundle of nerves. I pick up my pace going faster now.

Honey. Now there's a word I haven't called her in years. We were never the pet name type of couple, always Mells and Fitz, but when we were making love I always found myself calling her that.

She starts to squeeze me internally and I know she's close-I am too. I pick up the face and she continues to arch her back and push her ass against me.

"Meeells," I sigh into her neck.

"Fitz, I'm close. Harder, more, please," she says. I give her everything I've got. Every virile bone in my body is working to make her cum. And she does. A few seconds later and I can feel her wetness begin to leak between our legs. Two more strokes and I cum as well. I don't pull out just yet. I want to savor this moment between us and I can tell she does too. She reaches behind her and touches my thigh. I reach for her hand and lean forward kissing her on the side of her head. I pull out but that's the only contact we lose-our bodies still spooning. Neither of us speaks for a few minutes. She rolls over now facing me.

"What was that?" She asks.

"I don't know but I liked it." I say and she laughs, burying her head in my chest. I've missed her laugh.

"Me too." She says as she looks up at me. I can't help but kiss her at that. A soft simple kiss. No tongue, but enough lip to get my point across.

"Goodnight, Mells."

"Goodnight, Fitz."

And at that we fall asleep in each others arms, basked in our lovemaking.


End file.
